Sisterly Love
by PatientNumber10
Summary: Iracebeth of Crims became The Queen of Underland because she wanted to. Find out how she did it.


**A/N:** Hello. It's been a while since I wrote a story, even though they lurk in my head all the time and stab my brain until I'm forced to write them. So... This story wasn't planned in any way, just a spontaneous little idea after re-reading my Malice fic (I always re-read my stories to remind myself that there's another world waiting for me to create them. Writing does that to me). I think most of the readers will not understand the ending (even the summary is hateful), but do try. My head and fingers actually ached editing and typing the ending. I hope it's good enough. But here's a clue, though, this story isn't focusing on Iracebeth's life and parents.

And this is not Malice, by the way. It's sad, really, but my next Malice would probably appear in Christmas... or next year... or next, next year... Yeah...

Please inform me of mistakes.

**Disclaimer: **Alice in Wonderland, 2010 is not mine.

**Sisterly Love**

Iracebeth would be lying if she said she didn't hate her parents. She would also be lying if she said she didn't love them. Try as she might, but she couldn't do anything if people misunderstood her affection for malevolence. It was better if one just lived up to everyone's expectations, just letting them think that they were right. And so, lived up she did.

It wasn't hard, actually, since she was not the kind to appreciate her own degree of humanity, especially with her deformed head. Everyone had already assumed that she was a monster because of it so there was no use changing their minds. She caused terror in every miserable corner of Underland, and being the princess made it all easier.

But being an older sister had made it harder.

On one incredible morning, Iracebeth suddenly found out that she was an older sister. It was too sudden, too unexpected, but Iracebeth was excited and at the same time horribly angry and suspicious about it. She hadn't experienced being an older sister before although it sounded quite exciting. On the other hand, she was not fond of being surprised… Oh very well, she should have been since she had not seen her mother for a long time. The Queen was unusually unsociable for some time now, so unsociable that it could border on paranoia, and had locked herself inside her chambers. People had told her the Queen was ill, others had even added that it was because of her. And why would they hide the Queen's pregnancy from her? Her, the Princess.

It was obvious, but Iracebeth did not want to think that she was right, which was terribly difficult for she always wanted to be right.

Mirana was a perfect little darling. She was beautiful with her pure white hair framing her flawless face. She was polite, kind, and generous. She didn't scream, demand, and ordered, just asked. And her head was not big. In a simple sense, Mirana was everything Iracebeth was not. And Iracebeth absolutely loved it.

Everyone had always hated Iracebeth for her cruelty but they were also cruel in their own way. They were not fit to insult her, they had no right. But Mirana was kind, so perfectly kind that it didn't matter if she happens to find Iracebeth so repulsive. The best thing about it was that Mirana did not find her older sister even a little bit different. All Mirana saw was Iracebeth, the first born Princess, her older sister.

"Mirana," Iracebeth said, eyeing her little sister who was playing with the newly sprout daisies with her hands. "why do you spend your idle time with me?"

Mirana glanced at her, innocence plain in her eyes. "Because I like you."

Iracebeth's chest was ready to burst with pride and joy. Mirana's words always seem to do that to her.

Smiling at her sister, Iracebeth reached out, wanting to stroke the curly locks cascading from Mirana's head. She hesitated. Iracebeth hadn't touched Mirana before. She always thought that if she touched her sister her "darkness" would channel itself to Mirana. And she was fine with Mirana like this.

"Mirana," Iracebeth whispered.

"Yes?"

"Can I touch you?"

Mirana's eyes swiveled towards her. They contained so much intensity that Iracebeth took a half step back. "Of course you can. You do not need permission to do so."

Iracebeth stared dumbly at her sister. Mirana had never been irritated by anything before.

She shook her shock off and smiled wider than ever as she touched Mirana's head. It was no wonder why their parents hid the Queen's pregnancy and kept Mirana away from her, feeding her lies and false affection. Mirana was to be the perfect child their parents did not have in Iracebeth. They must have thought Iracebeth would try to kill the unborn baby out of envy and hatred.

"Princess Mirana!"

A court member was running towards them, looking very alarmed. He spared Iracebeth a frightened expression, and then practically wrenched Mirana away from her older sister.

"T-the King wishes t-to see you," he said, glancing back and forth at the two princesses. "Right now, Princess, right now."

Mirana frowned at the courtier. "Very well," she said, tightly. She turned to Iracebeth, smiling. "I will see you later, sister"

Soon, they disappeared to a corner. Iracebeth sighed and started walking to her bedchamber.

She should have been angry at the courtier for being rude, suddenly interrupting them as he did, especially with her, but Mirana's smiling face had somehow calmed her. Mirana always smiled at her when she was ready to lash out at anyone. She had a soothing air around her that makes Iracebeth forget that she needed to cruel to quench everyone's need of justification. She seemed to know how Iracebeth's emotions work and how to control them. It was a frightening idea but somehow comforting. At least someone knew how Iracebeth felt.

The halls in castle were always lit. Even the halls that were never used were lined with candles. It was funny how well lit the halls to Iracebeth's bedchamber were, as if candles could purify her "black" soul. It was every bit insulting, but it was the King's orders, and Iracebeth tended to respect them.

Iracebeth walked quietly, her chin raised even though there was no one to see her well-pretend haughtiness. It was hard not to since she was used to it by daily exploit.

"...more from you!" a distant voice boomed from the corner of the hall.

It sounded very familiar, very unpleasantly familiar.

"Why do you keep disobeying us?" demanded the voice. Iracebeth's eyes widen in alarm. It was the King's voice. "You know very well that it is for your own well-being."

"How could it be for my well-being when you are demanding me to keep my distance from my own sister?" It was Mirana.

Iracebeth stood still, her spine aching from the ramrod posture she assumed. Mirana was arguing with their Father? Yes, Mirana could be a good debater if she tried, but she would have been a very polite one, and here she was arguing? With their Father?

"But she is a monster!" the King spat.

"Father," Mirana said dangerously even and tight. "my sister is not a monster, and if you think―"

"I do not think, Mirana, I know."

Her Father's words stung although it was nothing new, but hearing Mirana defend her, Iracebeth felt light and giddy.

"No, Father," Mirana said, dismissively. "you know nothing."

"Mirana. Stop this instant!" The King's voice shook. "If you walk away from me now, you will regret it."

Apparently, Mirana did not obey the King because her ever so light steps made their way towards Iracebeth's direction. Iracebeth practically flew to her bedchamber and locked the door. Something felt different. There was something more in the King's threat than Iracebeth would like to think. Mirana's actions were enough. She isn't supposed to defend even like Iracebeth. The King was ready to use his trump card.

Iracebeth was tensed all day. Even more when night fell and she was preparing for bed.

Her window was open and the cold wind blew inside her chamber, making her dress flutter slightly. It was not usually open…

She turned immediately, just in time to dodge a black creature pouncing at her. She'd seen the creature before. They had been collected from the Outlands for the use of the royal family. For what use, Iracebeth was not sure. But now, she fairly good idea. The creatures seemed to be used to exterminate anything the royal family deemed a threat, which was, unfortunately and ironically, her.

The dark creature landed easily on the far corner of the room, and, like lightning, launched itself recklessly at her again. Iracebeth's eyes widened as she attempted to dodge again but failed and was knocked down on the floor. It had scratched her head and shoulders lightly. It jumped at her but she rolled away, which was terribly hard due to the size of her head.

The thing lost its balance as Iracebeth pulled herself up and impulsively reach for the hanging mirror on the wall. She grabbed it and smashed it on the creature. She didn't stop there; she took a shard and started stabbing the creature until it lay motionless on the floor.

Iracebeth was letting out ragged breaths, attempting to ease her muscles, when the door suddenly swung open, admitting Mirana, whose face betrayed worry. Then, her face contorted with unnatural hate and disgust. Iracebeth's hands shook and the shard fell from her sliced, bloody hands

"I-I-I-" she stuttered, "Mi-Mirana, I―"

But Mirana already left her, most probably going to inform their parents of Iracebeth's deed. It was alright. Whatever punishment Mirana requests from the King and Queen would be fair. This was Mirana after all, and her judgment was perfect.

Iracebeth dragged herself up and out to the halls. The candles were snuffed. All of them were.

How convenient it would be if the candles were still lit, Iracebeth thought as she stumbled on a thing laying on the floor. There was something dark and wet on the floor, and Iracebeth realized that the thing on the floor had lost a limb.

Someone screamed. Iracebeth jerked, startled by the sound. The horrified scream was abruptly cut off, as if the person had suddenly choked on air. Iracebeth ran. For all she knew, the King could have been unclear with his orders and sent out more than one of the black creature to kill _the princess_, not Iracebeth. The other creatures could have found Mirana and...

Iracebeth saw Mirana, her white visage stained with blood. She also saw the King whose jaw was deformed cruelly like someone had wanted to cut his head off and missed, but instead jammed an ax across his mouth. The Queen also caught Iracebeth's attention. She was a successful attempt of beheading; her head was on the floor staring at Iracebeth, who belatedly realized that she was in the King and Queen's sleeping quarters.

"They didn't deserve to be parents," Mirana said, quietly.

"Mirana?"

"They didn't even deserve to live," Mirana muttered as she stooped down and picked up the crown, that usually sat on the King's head, from the pool of blood on the floor.

She turned and Iracebeth saw the bloody sword in Mirana's delicate hands. Mirana had done this. She had killed their parents, whom they both loved and respected. Mirana had done such an unspeakable crime that even Iracebeth was afraid to imagine.

"And since they are gone," Mirana said, a hint of amusement in her voice. "you rule Underland now."

Iracebeth hadn't wanted this; acceptance was all she asked for. Maybe even love and respect, but not this.

Mirana placed the bloody crown on Iracebeth's head and smiled. "It suits you."

There were heavy footsteps running down the hall. The guards were on their way to arrest whoever disturbed the night. In matter of seconds they would take Mirana away and execute her because she had killed the King and Queen.

The guards arrived and stared dumbstruck at the scene.

_They will kill Mirana._

Iracebeth raised a brow. "What are you all doing here?" When no one replied, she bellowed, "Get back to your posts! Your Queen demands it!"

They all scurried off, confused and frightened, leaving the Queen and the Princess alone again. The Queen left the room without as so much as a good night.

In the morning, it was announced that Iracebeth of Crims was the new Queen of Underland. It was also announced that Mirana was to be exiled to the castle in Marmoreal. Everyone was not surprised. It was what they had been expecting from the Iracebeth. They knew it would happen.

And it did, since it was what they expected from Iracebeth . She only gave them satisfaction. After the previous King and Queen died, Iracebeth took the crown for herself. And she was banishing Mirana, who was quite vehement about Iracebeth's lies, because she simply did not like her.

"Iracey, please stop lying," Mirana said as she was thrown outside the borders of Crims. "I did not ask you to take me back but for you to tell the truth. Iracey, tell everyone I kil―"

The new Queen of Underland stared down at her banished sister coldly and sharply that Mirana was forced to keep quiet. After giving Mirana a warning glare, the Queen, smiling cruelly, rode off, soldiers reluctantly following their new and only ruler.

Everything had happened because Iracebeth wanted it to happen.

Mirana had nothing to do with it.

Iracebeth of Crims would be lying if she said she didn't hate her parents. But she would also be lying if she said she didn't love her family.


End file.
